A More Lovable Boy
by Dancer98
Summary: A fanfiction about Teddy Lupin, son of Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. It follows his childhood and his time at Hogwarts. Beginning when he was a baby and ending at the train station in the epilogue of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Harry Potter; this is purely a fan fiction about one of my favorite characters. J.K. Rowling has all credits for Harry Potter, she is my hero.

Chapter 1

In a wooden high chair at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, home of a young two-year-old boy's Godparents, sat Teddy Lupin.

Harry, Teddy's Godfather, entered the kitchen. "Hey, Teddy!" he said in his baby talk voice.

"Daddy!" Teddy squealed, giggling. A year ago, that had been the first word to exit his mouth. His grandmother had been heartbroken at the bittersweet milestone. Teddy's parents had died in the Battle of Hogwarts just after he was born.

Harry lifted up the boy that was like his son, feeling his soft, chubby body in his arms. He bounced him up and down, earning a strong fit of giggles from Teddy. When he calmed down, Teddy touched Harry's face, one of his common habits. Harry kissed Teddy's turquoise hair. Teddy was born a metamorphmagus, just like his mother had been. He was also part werewolf, like his father. Around the time of the full moon, he was always feeling lousy.

Aunt Ginny entered the kitchen. "Teddy!" she kissed him lovingly.

"Auntie Jimmy!" He couldn't say Ginny's name properly yet, and Jimmy had become a sort of pet name for her amongst the family. Ginny laughed, kissing his hair again.

Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, Uncle George, and Aunt Angelina were over. Fleur was pregnant for the first time. Uncle Harry sat Teddy on the counter, his hands holding Teddy's belly. His grandmother, who was raising him, had a doctor's appointment, so his Godparents were babysitting.

"Teddy, buddy!" George called, walking over. He set down his beer, which Teddy promptly knocked over, giggling at George's shocked expression. Ginny quickly cleaned it up with a rag next to the sink. George lifted him up and swung him around like a rocket. He swung Teddy up onto his shoulders and bounced up and down. Teddy gripped George's hair and laughed loudly.

"Teddy, you're ripping my hair out!" George exclaimed jokingly, swinging Teddy back into his arms. He kissed his forehead. "Silly baby!" He nuzzled Teddy's face. Teddy touched George's missing right ear. "Can I take him to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" George asked, swinging him around again.

"Please George, give the baby back to his Godfather," Angelina said, walking over to George. He put his arm around her. George handed Teddy to Harry. Harry grunted theatrically as he set Teddy on the ground. Teddy ran to Bill, who scooped him up in his arms. George watched him run, which could better be described as a waddle.

"I'd say you could take him, but Andromeda should be here soon," Harry told George.

George ran a hand through his red hair. "That's alright. I'll take him some other time. I just won't show him any extendable ears. He's worried about mine enough as it is." George laughed.

Teddy was poking Bill's scar from Fenrir Greyback's attack. Bill touched his hand softly. The whole family loved Teddy as if he was their own kid. Bill kissed Teddy's hand.

Andromeda arrived at the doorstep too soon. Harry reluctantly handed his godson back to her after kissing his forehead and ruffling his hair affectionately.

Harry watched as Andromeda held Teddy tightly and disapparated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By the time Teddy was four years old, he was like a rocket. He never sat still, not even for a moment. Everyday, he sprinted around 12 Grimmauld Place, jumping on couches and climbing on the counters.

Teddy was now perched on the half wall by the living room. He sprinted across it like a charging bull and Harry scooped him up and spun him around before he could jump off. Harry set him on the floor and Teddy took off towards the couch, jumping up and down excitedly. He finally dove off, nearly decapitating Fleur, who was cradling her 2-year-old daughter in her arms. Teddy barreled up the steps to his bedroom that Harry and Ginny reserved for him for the many nights he spent with them. Harry quickly followed him.

When Harry found him, Teddy was jumping on his bed wildly.

"Ted," Harry said tiredly. "Come on, let's go downstairs."

Then Teddy disappeared.

"Teddy?" Harry demanded, alarmed. Had he not seen right?

Harry heard Teddy's signature giggle from the room next door, and sprinted in.

"Teddy, thank God. Baby, you can't do that!" He scooped Teddy into his arms.

Teddy's big brown eyes filled with tears. "Teddy baby bad," he said sadly. Harry touched his cheek gently.

"I love you, Teddy," He said to the boy he loved most in the world, the boy who was like his son. Harry carried him downstairs, where Ginny and Andromeda were talking.

"Teddy just did his first-ever piece of magic. Beside metamorphmacy, of course."

His grandmother rushed to him. "What did he do?"

"Apparition," Harry replied. "I was looking for him, and he wanted to keep jumping on the bed, so when I found him, he apparated to the next room.

Ginny looked at her Godson lovingly. Andromeda looked proud.

"He's a wizard," Andromeda said, touching his cheek softly, as Teddy often did to others. Ginny quickly wiped tears from her eyes, embarrassed. She turned the water on in the sink and began scrubbing a dish.

"I must be going. I'm late," Andromeda announced. It was the anniversary of the day her daughter was born, and she went to her grave every year on her birthday and death day. Teddy was the only one who knew that she often took her nephew, Draco, to visit with her.

Teddy looked at Harry through watery brown eyes after his grandmother had left.

"Are you my daddy?" he asked softly, his soft hand on Harry's cheek.

"Almost, buddy. Almost," Harry whispered, holding him close.

"Why don't I have a daddy?" Teddy asked curiously.

Harry looked into his eyes carefully. "I love you, Teddy. You're like a son to me." Teddy continued to look at him curiously, and Harry sighed. "Your mommy and daddy died."

"Why?" he asked curiously.

Harry felt his eyes fill with tears. He had always wondered the same thing about his own life when he was growing up, and he felt that he owed it to his Godson to tell him the truth. To give him the chance that he had never had at knowing the truth. He knew Teddy would understand someday, just like Harry had.

"A group of very bad people started a war, a fight, against the really, really good people. The good people were your mommy and daddy, and me, and Aunt Ginny, Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, and Uncle George-" His voice broke. After all this time, he still tripped over his words as he thought of Fred.

Teddy was the only one who was ever able to make George smile. Since he had lost his brother, he had been miserable. For the past four years, Teddy has been able to cheer him up when everyone else was helpless.

Teddy started to cry. He didn't cry very often, and if he did, it was just a few tears welling up in his eyes. But now, as Harry stood before his favorite person in the world, watching tears fall down his face, hearing his pained cries, his heart was slowly breaking. He hugged Teddy tightly, watching his own tears falling onto Teddy's shoulder. Harry heard Ginny sniffling behind him.

He pulled back and kissed Teddy's forehead. "And guess what?" he said softly. Teddy paused his tears to listen to Harry. "Your mommy could change what she looked like too."

Teddy's pudgy arms hugged Harry's waist.

"I didn't have a mommy and daddy either," Harry told him.

"What happened to your mommy and daddy?" Teddy asked, his eyes glistening with the tears that hadn't yet fallen.

Harry touched his cheek once more, sharing their version of a hug. "They died too. A mean wizard killed them when I was a baby."

"Am I a wizard?" Teddy asked.

"You sure are, baby boy. So am I, and so is Aunt Ginny."

"I love you, Uncle Harry," he said, hugging his Godfather.

Harry hugged him back, kissing the side of his head. He loved Teddy more than anything in the world as he held the irreplaceable boy in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By the time Teddy had turned seven, he was already doing magic all of the time, and enjoying it more than anything.

On Thanksgiving of 2005, Ginny was baking a pumpkin pie. The family, and several others, were gathered at Grimmauld Place. Harry was in the living room with his entire extended family.

By this time, Fleur and Bill had three kids, Victoire, who was five years old, Dominique, who was three, and Louis, who was only one. George and Angelina had a newborn named Fred. Uncle Percy and Audrey had a one year old named Molly, after their grandmother.

Teddy was in the kitchen with Ginny. The pie baking in the oven smelled fantastic to Teddy, but Ginny had forbidden him from eating any until after dinner. When she turned to retrieve the turkey from the oven, the pie was suddenly in Teddy's hands and he was wolfing it down like he hadn't eaten in days.

Ginny placed the turkey back in the oven and removed her oven mitts. She noticed the pie was missing. "Where-" she whirled around. "Ted Lupin!"

Teddy froze guiltily, one hand in his mouth. He grinned sheepishly, mouth smeared with the pumpkin filling. Ginny angrily stalked out of the kitchen, heels clicking.

She returned with a different pie, one that she had already set out on the table. But Teddy, with his deep eyes and constantly changing hair color, was impossible to stay mad at. Ginny ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Sometimes I miss the days you hadn't discovered magic yet!" Ginny said to the boy who had just turned seven.

"Sorry, Aunt Ginny," he said guiltily. Ginny kissed his cheek, smiling warmly.

"It's okay, buddy. You finish that one, I'll bake another pie. But this one, you stay away from. Okay?"

"Okay," Teddy said, grinning stupidly, his mouth full of pie. Ginny chuckled and took the ingredients out of the pantry.

She carried the flour, sugar, baking powder, and confectioner's sugar to the counter, stacked up high enough to cover her face. She froze for a moment, then slammed the ingredients down on the table, and dashed down the hall frantically, one hand over her mouth.

Fleur, who was talking to Charlie, excused herself quickly and followed Ginny. Teddy turned back to his delicious pie, shoving more into his mouth.

Harry entered the kitchen. "Oh, hey, Teddy!" he stopped. "Nice," he commented, gesturing towards the pie. "Hey, do you know where Ginny went?"

Teddy pointed a pie-slathered hand in the direction that Ginny had left in.

"Thanks, Ted," Harry said. He ruffled his hair and set off in that direction.

Teddy turned back to the pie happily. Victoire entered the room, clutching the bottom of Bill's shirt and whining.

"Hey, Ted," Bill greeted him. He placed Victoire on the sear next to him. Teddy waved at her. "Victoire, play with Teddy," Bill said, and set off. He stopped. "Ted, have you seen Fleur?"

Again, Teddy pointed down the hall. Seeming confused that Fleur would have gone that way, Bill followed Teddy's directions.

Charlie walked in moments later. "Oh. I thought Bill was in here."

Teddy pointed again down the hall. Was everyone there now?

Hermione dashed in. "Oh, no, the turkey is burning!" She picked up Ginny's oven mitts and removed the turkey from the oven, fanning at it with the mitts.

"Where-" she began. Teddy interrupted her by pointing. Ron quickly followed his wife.

"Teddy, what's your favorite color?" Victoire asked.

Teddy pointed to his hair. Why was the five-year-old even with him?

"How old are you?" she asked.

"Go away, Victoire," he said irritably.

Stunned, she started to cry. She slid off the chair and ran away, wailing, "Daddy!"

Teddy shrugged and returned to his pie. The door opened. "Teddy!" called a deep growl of a voice. It was Hagrid. He walked in and slapped Teddy on the back so hard his face flew into the pie.

"Hey, Hagrid," Teddy said grudgingly, wiping his face.

"Where is everyone? On'y ones in here is Dominique, George, Angelina, an' Louis!"

Teddy sighed and pointed once more down the hall. Hagrid grunted and followed Teddy's directions.

Teddy sat alone, shoveling pie into his mouth. In a few minutes, everyone returned. Ginny appeared to be calming herself. She brushed her hair out of her face, and moved the turkey onto a platter. She walked into the dining room with it.

When she returned, she gestured for Teddy to follow her. "Ted, time for dinner."

Teddy slid off his seat and walked into the dining room. They all sat around the long table. Victoire sat across from him and kept shooting glares at him throughout the meal.

Teddy dug into his turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, and cranberry sauce. He felt his hair slowly morphing brighter as he ate with his family.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Merely three months later, Teddy finally heard the news. He walked down the steps of 12 Grimmauld Place to find Harry and Ginny in the kitchen.

"Hey, Ted." Harry picked up Teddy, swinging him onto his back.

Ginny was clutching her stomach.

"What's going on?" Teddy asked.

"Aunt Ginny is going to have a baby," Harry announced.

Teddy stared at her. "A baby? I'm going to be an older brother?" he cried, bouncing up and down in excitement.

Ginny looked heartbroken. "Yeah, Teddy. You'll be like his older brother." "It's a _boy?"_

"_Yes, it's a boy," Ginny answered, smiling sweetly at him._

"_I have a little brother!" Teddy exclaimed, jumping up and down on the table._

"_Careful, Ted." Harry laughed. The skinny seven-year-old might not be small enough to jump on tables anymore. _

_Teddy jumped as high as he could in his excitement. His foot slipped and he toppled off the counter. Harry's wand flicked out, and Teddy felt as though he had landed on an invisible trampoline. He bounced back up, landing lightly on the counter._

"_Ted, you okay?" he asked urgently, running to him. Teddy was stunned, but not hurt. Harry hugged him tightly. _

"_Teddy, you ought to be careful," he whispered in his ear._

"_Sorry, Uncle Harry," Teddy said, touching Harry's cheek. He hopped off the counter and ran upstairs. _

_Teddy sat on his bed at Grimmauld Place, the most comfortable place for him in the world, imagining his little brother in the room next door. Imagining how they could talk in the middle of the night, and tell each other secrets. He was going to have a baby brother. _


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry, I _know _it's getting somewhat boring here, but it'll get better! I'm in the stage where I can't jump right into the action, but I don't want to be boring either, so try to bear with me here! Rate and review! Thanks!

Chapter 5

When Teddy was ten years old, he absolutely could not _wait to get to Hogwarts. He spent nearly all of his time at Grimmauld Place with Harry and Ginny, slowly breaking the heart of his grandmother. _

_The baby, whom Harry and Ginny had named James, was almost three years old. Ginny had had another boy, whom they had named Albus Severus. Ginny was pregnant again, due in one week. Angelina was pregnant as well, and was due just four days after Ginny. Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron had one daughter named Rose, who was two years old, and had just had a son, who they named Hugo. Percy had a one-year-old named Lucy and a five-year-old named Molly. _

_Teddy's mom's cousin, Draco, had a two-year-old named Scorpius. Teddy hadn't yet met his new second-cousin. _

_Teddy was now sitting at the dining room table, eating his waffles for breakfast. Ginny was walking over with a glass of orange juice for him. Suddenly, Finny doubled over in pain. The glass fell ot the floor and shattered. Ginny gasped. Harry was by her side in a flash. _

"_What is it?" he asked urgently. "Are you going into labor?"_

_Ginny said nothing, just bolted for the door. _

"_Ted!" Harry called. Teddy ran for him, grabbing his hand and they ran out the door. Teddy scrambled into the backseat of the muggle car Harry had insisted on having. James was on his right, Albus in his car seat on his left. Harry drove, and Ginny sat in the passenger seat. _

_What was going on? Was Ginny going to have the baby? Harry pulled the car over to the side of the road, grabbed James and Albus and disappeared. He was back in a flash._

"_George is watching James and Al!" he said in between Ginny's screams of pain. _

"_What-about-Teddy?" Ginny demanded through deep breaths._

"_Damn!" Harry grabbed Teddy and they disapparated. Teddy found himself at his Uncle George's house. George was currently swinging James around like a rocket, much like he used to do with Teddy, pointing out Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products to him. _

"_Take Ted. I'll let you know where you can come visit!" Harry ordered, then disappeared._

"_Where's Uncle Harry going?" Teddy asked. _

"_To the hospital with Aunt Ginny," George replied. _

"_Why? Is she okay?" Teddy asked._

"_She's going to have the baby!" he said happily, still swinging James around._

"_See, I used to be able to do this with you," George said, tossing James up gently and catching him again._

"_Did your mom do that with you?" Teddy asked, smirking slightly._

"_My dad did," George replied._

"_Probably dropped you on your head at some point. That'd explain a lot," Teddy mumbled._

_George set James down. "You did not just say that," he said, the corner of his mouth twitching._

_Teddy laughed as George made a grab for him, swinging him onto his back. Teddy laughed, entertained. _

_Teddy finally sat down on the couch next to Albus. Even though Albus was too young to talk to him, he was definitely Teddy's favorite Potter/Weasley kid. Maybe his favorite kid in the family. _

_After hours, Harry appeared again. "You can come visit if you want," he told them, and disappeared. Teddy held onto George's waist and George held one Potter in each arm and they apparated to the hospital. _

_Harry led them into Ginny's room, where she was lying on the bed. There was a tiny baby girl lying in the plastic crib next to her, under papery blankets. The baby was clean, wearing a pink shirt, and fast asleep. _

_Teddy stood on his tiptoes and looked at the baby._

"_Hey, sis," George greeted his younger sister, walking over to her bed. "How're you feeling?"_

"_I'm okay," Ginny said tiredly, smiling softly at her brother. _

_Harry gently picked up his daughter from the crib and cradled her softly in his arms. He passed her to George, who rocked her back and forth._

_George knelt down to show her to the kids. Teddy leaned over his shoulder and Albus poked her knee curiously. James touched her hair roughly._

"_James, be gentle," Ginny said from her bed. Harry picked up his oldest son and placed him next to his mom on her bed. _

_Teddy put his arm around Albus as they both looked at the baby girl for the first time._

"_What's her name?" George asked softly._

"_Lily Luna Potter," Harry replied. George smiled softly. _

_Not the smile he gave Teddy; not the big grin that Teddy deserved. A soft, weary, pitiful smile crossed his face for just a moment. _

"_That's sweet," he said, handing Harry his daughter. _

_Harry took her in his arms and kissed her forehead gently._

"_Al," Ginny called, patting the space next to her on the bed._

_George helped him climb up and Ginny held her two sons, one on either side of her, in her bed. _

_And, for the first time, Teddy noticed the resemblance between everyone in the Potter/Weasley family. They all looked alike. James and Al, and even Lily. They looked like their parents. And for the first time, Teddy Lupin felt like he wasn't family. _

_He turned sharply and exited the hospital room._

"_Ted!" Harry yelled, barreling down the hallway of the hospital. "Ted? Teddy! Teddy, where are you?" _

_He stopped a doctor. "Excuse me, have you seen a little boy running around? He's ten years old, he's got-" Harry thought for a moment. "Well, usually he has turquoise hair, but-"_

_The doctor looked at him like he was crazy. Harry shook his head and frantically went searching for Teddy. Little did he know Teddy was hiding, crouched under the bench, huddled there, the wood of the bench blocking the light, crying. _

_From his spot under the bench, Al could see his Godfather panicking, searching for him. He huddled closer to the wall, not wanting to talk to him right now._

_His entire life, he had felt like he was one of the Potters. But now, sitting here with his flaming yellow hair, he realized he looked nothing like the others. _

_Harry skidded to a halt in his running. He nodded and slowly walked towards Teddy. Teddy drew himself further into the wall, as if this would make him invisible. Harry crouched silently next to the bench, looking straight forward. He glanced at Teddy, eyebrows raised, then looked forward again, lowering himself into a cross-legged position, waiting patiently, silently. _

_Teddy knew he had lost this battle. He ducked out from under the bench and sat cross-legged next to Harry. _

"_You want to tell me what happened?" Harry asked._

_Teddy shook his head angrily._

"_Okay, that's cool." Harry nodded. "But, you know, we have to leave at some point. Or we can just…stay here. Until you talk to me again."_

_Teddy glared at him. "I'm not your kid," he said._

_Harry looked at the ten-year-old. "You're my kid," Harry disagreed. "I'm not your father. But, 'my kids' are the kids I love most in the world. The ones who my heart belongs to. You certainly stole my heart, kiddo." He nudged him. "So you're my kid."_

_Teddy looked at him. "Really?"_

"_Totally! Everyone in the entire extended family considers you a nephew, brother, cousin, son, whatever. You're family. To all of us, buddy."_

"_Thanks," Teddy said, smiling softly._

_Harry helped him up and walked back into the hospital room with him. _

"_Teddy, thank God!" Ginny exclaimed in relief when he walked in._

_Teddy grinned and hopped onto the hospital bed with her without hesitation. She laughed and hugged him warmly. _


	6. Chapter 6

Still hanging in there? It'll get better soon, the chapters are super short, so it'll be a few more chapters until it can get more exciting, and into the action! Rate and review!

Chapter 6

Teddy bounded down the stairs, barreling into his kitchen, where Andromeda was cooking pancakes.

"Did it come yet? Did it come yet? Did it come yet?" he demanded, jumping up and down.

"Happy birthday, Teddy!" Andromeda exclaimed, hugging her Grandson.

"Yeah, yeah!" he said dismissively. "Did it come yet?"

Suddenly, Andromeda's owl flew through the open window.

"Well, we'll just see, won't we?" Andromeda said optimistically.

Teddy dove for the owl, catching it in a flying tackle. He scrambled to his feet, an envelope in his hands addressed to him. He tore it open eagerly.

Mr. Ted Lupin,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonogal

Deputy Headmistress

"I'm going to Hogwarts!" Teddy exclaimed, dropping the letter and hugging his grandmother.

"Congratulations, baby!" she hugged him tightly.

"Can we go to Grimmauld?" Teddy begged.

"I made you breakfast; eat first."

He grabbed the plate. "I'll eat there! Let's apparate!"

Andromeda sighed, but there was no saying no to her grandson. She wrapped her arm around him and they apparated to Grimmauld Place, like Teddy wanted.

"Uncle Harry!" Teddy screamed, sprinting into the living room.

Harry came jogging down the steps. "Happy birthday Ted!"

Teddy waved the letter around. "I got accepted into Hogwarts!" he exclaimed.

"Congratulations!" Harry hugged him as tight as he could, pride swelling in his heart.

Ginny appeared, carrying Lily in her hands. She handed Lily to Andromeda so she could hug Teddy.

"Aunt Ginny, I got into Hogwarts!"

"That's fantastic, Teddy! Love you!" Ginny hugged him tightly.

Albus waddled in. "Tay-ee!" he cried, his awkward pronunciation of Teddy's name.

The eleven-year-old bent down to hug the younger boy who was almost three.

"I have to go pick up the cake for tonight," Andromeda said, and hugged Harry and Ginny quickly. She kissed Teddy's forehead and exited out the front door, only to disapparate from the porch.

"I am so proud of you, but I'm going to miss you so much," Harry told Teddy.

"We still have all summer," Teddy told him. "And I'll miss you too, but it's going to be a great time. For both of us. I promise I'll come visit. I'll write every day if you want me to."

"You're right." He smiled, eyes filling with tears of pride. "Wow, Teddy, you really are growing up."

"Aw, Uncle Harry…" Teddy blushed.

James interrupted the moment by running in and throwing his arms around Teddy's waist. Teddy bent down and James hopped onto his back. Harry watched, smiling softly as his Godson played with his eldest child.

Teddy and James went into the living room together, onto the couch, where Albus Severus climbed up next to Ted.

"Hey, Al," Teddy greeted him again, putting his arm around his favorite kid.

Lily was upstairs sleeping. Harry walked up the steps, partly to check on his daughter, partly so his sons wouldn't see him crying.

The doorbell rang.

"Can you get that, Ted?" Harry bellowed down the steps.

"Got it!" Teddy called, jogging to the door and opening it.

It was Bill and Fleur with Victoire, Dominique, and Louis.

Teddy shook hands with Louis, hugged Dominique, and waved stiffly to Victoire.

Teddy and Victoire had always been somewhat uncomfortable around each other.

"Happy birthday, Ted!" Bill and Fleur said, hugging him.

Teddy beamed. "Thanks."

He turned to Victoire, attempting to be nice.

"Hey, Victoire."

She was pouting. "You got your Hogwarts letter?" she sulked.

"Yeah, I did."

"Are you going?"

This seemed like an odd question to Teddy. "Of course."

Victoire pouted again, her perfect lip sticking out. She was beautiful despite her years.

"Okay, Victoire," Bill said, putting his hands on her shoulders and sliding her aside. They all stepped in. Teddy closed the door behind them.

Albus and James ran in and hugged Bill and Fleur. James and Louis ran up the steps to James' room and Teddy ushered for Al to follow them.

"Come on in," Teddy invited, leading them farther into the house.

Dominique, who was six years old, crawled onto one of the kitchen seats. Victoire sat next to Teddy, twirling a piece of her hair between her fingers. Bill and Fleur stood across from them. Harry entered the kitchen after descending the steps.

"Hey, guys!" He shook Bill's hand and hugged Fleur briefly.

"So, when are we having the kid's birthday party?" Bill asked, ruffling Teddy's hair. Teddy giggled and his hair morphed orange.

"As soon as Andromeda gets back with the cake. Everyone's on their way over."

"And…" Harry said dramatically. "I have a muggle camera with me so we can snap some photos."

Bill looked at him curiously. He looked at the camera and snorted. "Don't photos from those things not even move?"

"No, they don't."

Bill snorted again.

Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Hugo suddenly appeared in the kitchen with a pop.

"Hey, Bill!" Ron greeted his brother, slapping his back. "Way to be early. It's impolite."

"At least I had the courtesy to ring the doorbell," Bill sneered playfully, shoving his brother. They both laughed.

"Let me see the letter, kiddo!" Ron said, ruffling his hair.

Teddy handed it to him proudly, grinning, still missing his two front teeth. Ron laughed at the adorable kid sitting before him.

He skimmed the letter. "Is McGonogal headmistress?" he asked Harry.

"I don't know. I mean, even in our day, she signed off the letters, not Dumbledore. So it could be her, or she could just be second-in-command like she always was when we were there. You ought to let us know, Ted," Harry said. He removed a few glasses from a cabinet and poured some fire whiskey for Ron and Bill. He handed Fleur a glass of white wine, and opened a bottle of Scotch for himself.

They all clinked glasses. "To Teddy," Harry announced.

"To Teddy!" Everyone chorused, even those without drinks.

Ginny walked down the steps just in time for the doorbell to ring. She answered it. It was her parents, Molly and Arthur.

"Hey, mom! Hey, dad!" She hugged them both.

"Ginny, sweetie!" Her mom kissed her cheek. Harry came out into the foyer, grinning. He hugged and kissed Molly, and shook hands with Arthur.

"Harry, darling! It's been too long!" Molly said tiredly.

"Far too long," Harry agreed. Teddy came running out of the kitchen.

"Grammy! Pop!" he called, hugging them.

Victoire and Dominique came out to greet their Grandparents, followed by Bill.

They exchanged greetings and returned to the kitchen.

"While you're waiting for everyone to get here, why don't you guys all go upstairs?" Harry said to the kids.

"Nikki, your brother is with James and Al upstairs in James's room," Bill told her. Dominique ran up the stairs.

"Ted, Victoire, why don't you guys go hang out upstairs?" Ginny suggested. "You can hang out in my room." Teddy no longer had his own room in Grimmauld Place, since Al and Lily were using bedrooms, so he often spent the night in Al's room, or sometimes James's.

The two of them went up the steps into Ginny and Harry's room.

Teddy sat on the carpeted floor, Victoire sitting across from him.

"Truth or dare?" Teddy asked, grinning.

"Truth," Victoire said.

"Hmm…who is your favorite person in the family?" he asked.

"You," Victoire responded immediately. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you…to tell me if you're scared to go to Hogwarts."

"That's a truth!" Teddy exclaimed. Victoire shrugged, grinning. He sighed. "Fine, but that's lame. No, I'm not scared. I'm really excited. Truth or dare?"

"Truth again."

"Are you going to miss me when I leave for Hogwarts?"

Victoire nodded. "Yeah."

After about half an hour, they were lying on their backs on the floor, head next to each other, feet in opposite directions.

"Are you going to visit?" Victoire asked quietly.

Teddy rotated his head to look at her. Her blonde hair was fanned out around her pale face, her blue eyes curious and sad.

"Yeah," he said, his eyes turning blue.

Victoire smiled. "You better," she said quietly.

Teddy smiled, his dimples appearing, but his brow furrowed slightly. When had he and Victoire become close? They always seemed so awkward around each other.

Maybe it was that whole "absence makes the heart grow fonder" thing. Maybe Victoire was getting closer to him because she knew they wouldn't be together for a while, which made her care about him more.

"Ted! Victoire!" Bill called. "Andromeda's back with the cake, and everyone's here!" The two of them walked down the steps together. The whole family was in the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday, Teddy!" they chorused when he appeared. He hugged everyone, which, with the number of people there, took several minutes.

"Do you want to have cake first or open presents?" Andromeda asked him.

"Presents!" They all walked into the living room and sat on the couches. Teddy grabbed one big box with polka dotted wrapping paper and a large bow.

"This one's from us," George said. He was sitting on a large chair with his arm around Angelina, and their kids in front of them.

Teddy tore open the wrapping paper. His eyes popped. "No way!" he exclaimed, tearing the rest of the wrapping paper out of the way. George grinned and Angelina smiled sweetly.

"It's a broomstick!" Teddy cried. "Can I fly it?"

George chuckled. "Why don't we wait until later?"

Teddy nodded excitedly.

"You know first years aren't allowed to have brooms, right?" Hermione asked disapprovingly. George grinned stupidly, raising his glass to her. She rolled her eyes and gave him a scolding look.

Harry passed him a small parcel. "This one's from Ginny and me."

"I beg to differ!" George interjected. "_I _gave that to you when you were in you third year, and-"

"Shhh!" Harry hissed. "I don't want to give anything away. Open it, Ted."

Teddy tore open the package. "It's…really old…paper stuff."

"Aha, no." Harry extracted his wand and tapped the paper. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Teddy's eyes widened in amazement as he saw what was on the paper.

"This is a map of Hogwarts. These little marks…they're different people. You can see what any person is doing and where they are at any time of day."

"Harry had his fair share of mischief with that thing," Ginny said, kissing Harry on the cheek. Ron and Hermione chuckled. Teddy beamed.

"Oh, and when you're done, tap it and say 'mischief managed,'" George instructed.

"So, you bought this for Harry?" Teddy asked curiously.

"Uh…something like that," George said.

"My husband, the school prankster," Angelina said, hugging George's shoulder.

Teddy grinned happily.

"Another hand-me-down," Harry said, passing Teddy a squishy package.

Teddy unwrapped it. "Oh, cool, a blanket."

"Ted, d'you think I'd give you a blanket? No, it's an invisibility cloak, you git!" he said jokingly.

"An _invisibility cloak_?" Teddy repeated, absolutely amazed.

"That's right," Harry confirmed.

"Sweet! Thanks!" Teddy exclaimed.

"I figured, if you're anything like me, it'll help you get through your years at Hogwarts."

Teddy laughed. He pulled the invisibility cloak over himself, then removed it. "That's awesome!"

Harry grinned. Bill handed him a gift bag.

"From me, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique, and Louis," he said.

Teddy pulled out the tissue paper. On top was a picture frame with a moving wizard picture inside. In the photo, Teddy, Victoire, Dominique, and Louis were sitting on the ground, and Bill and Fleur were kneeling behind them, hugging the kids from behind. Teddy smiled. Victoire was hugging him from the side in the picture.

"Thanks, that's cool," Teddy said. He reached into the bag to get the other item. He pulled out a large piece of black fabric. He unfolded it to see that it was a Hogwarts robe, but it did not bear the name of a house.

"It's a thing they used to do at Fleur's school, Beauxbatons. Your family would give you a robe and you could sew on your house badge later. I don't know, I just thought it was a cool tradition. You'll still need to get your other stuff from Madam Malkin's in Diagon Alley, but this'll get you started," Bill explained.

"Diagon Alley?" Teddy repeated, confused.

"It's a wizard shopping area, basically. It's where you'll get all of your school supplies." Bill grinned. "I still can't believe that our first kid in this generation is heading off to Hogwarts."

Teddy grinned. Ginny handed him a package from Molly. He opened it. It was a green wool sweater with a large 'T' on the front.

"Oh, a Weasley sweater!" Everyone of the older generation chorused.

"Thanks, Grammy!" He pulled it on over his t-shirt and smiled. "I like it, it's warm."

Molly smiled sweetly at him. "I'm glad you like it, sweetie."

"Alright, time for your gift from Me, Ron, Rose and Hugo," Hermione announced.

Ron heaved a heavy looking box over to Teddy. Teddy's brow furrowed as he opened the box. It was, of course, stacked to the top with heavy textbooks.

"All the books you'll need for this year. Except for Potions…they didn't have that one in stock." Hermione bit her lip.

Teddy laughed. "That's very…you, Aunt Hermione. Thank you."

Teddy stood up and hugged everyone, thanking them for their presents.

"Wait, Teddy, you haven't opened mine yet!" Andromeda announced. "It's outside. Come on."

Everyone got up and followed Andromeda outside.

Andromeda turned to Teddy. "Teddy Remus Lupin, you are the most amazing person in this world," she said seriously. "You are every piece of happiness I have. I love you so much and I am proud of you every single day. Happy birthday, bud."

"Awww," everyone chorused as Teddy hugged his Grandmother.

"I love you, Gran."

"I love you too, Teddy."

Andromeda pulled back from the hug and gestured forwards. Teddy looked forward and saw Draco Malfoy standing on the driveway, a three-year-old in his arms, wearing a smirk on his face, his bleached hair combed over.

Teddy gasped.

"Draco!"

"Happy birthday, kid."

He pulled out something from behind his back and Teddy gasped. It was a beautiful snowy owl in a silver cage.

"Oh, my god! An owl!" Teddy exclaimed, grabbing it. "Thanks!" "No problem," Draco said somewhat stiffly. "It'll help you at Hogwarts. The school owlery is pretty crowded."

"I called him and got him to come for your birthday," Andromeda told Teddy.

"Hey, Auntie Drom." He used Andromeda's common nickname amongst her family. Draco hugged his aunt stiffly.

"How's your mother?" Andromeda asked him.

"She's good." he turned back to Teddy. "Ted, this is your second cousin Scorpius."

He knelt down to show Scorpius to Teddy. Andromeda took Scorpius from Draco's arms to show him to Teddy so Draco could talk to Harry.

Draco stood, slowly making eye contact with Harry.

Harry nodded coldly. "Draco."

"Harry," Draco returned just as icily.

"Hey, Malfoy," Ron greeted him. Hermione stood under Ron's arm, looking somewhat cautious. Harry tucked his arm around Ginny.

"Cute kid," Ginny said quietly. "If you want…I can introduce you to Lily, James, and Albus."

Draco's head snapped up at Albus's name. "You named him after Dumbledore." It wasn't a question, it was a softly-spoken statement. "Let's not hold our pasts against each other. I'd love to meet your kids."

"Come on in." Draco followed the adults inside. Teddy stayed outside with Scorpius and his Grandmother.

"Thanks, Gran. I'm really glad they came," Teddy thanked her.

"No problem, kiddo." she smiled. "You really are growing up."

Teddy looked at the front door that the adults had passed through moments ago. He couldn't believe they were actually getting along. He turned back to his second cousin, smiling at him. He looked a lot like Draco, with his bleached hair and grey eyes.

Draco returned with Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. To Teddy's shock, they were all laughing.

"I have to get going-" Draco began.

"Can't you stay for my birthday party?" Teddy asked pleadingly. Draco looked at Teddy, then at Harry.

He hesitated. "Er-sure." He sighed and reluctantly headed into the house, Teddy at his heels.

Andromeda followed her nephew and her grandson, smiling. Harry held the door open for everyone.

"Everyone ready for cake?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah!" Teddy exclaimed, sitting on one of the stools in the kitchen.

"Ready, happy birthday on three!" Ginny called. "One, two, three!"

"_Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Dear Teddy, Happy Birthday to You!" Everyone chorused, then burst into applause. Teddy beamed, leaning forward towards the cake. Harry snapped a few muggle pictures. _

"_What slice do you want?" Ginny asked Teddy._

_Teddy pointed to the corner. Ginny cut this slice first, putting it on a plate. Teddy headed into the dining room, sitting at the head of the table, in the chair with the balloons tied to the back. Everyone filed in individually. Draco sat to Teddy's right, but other than that he was surrounded by the rest of the kids. _

_They all watched as Teddy dug into his cake, then began eating their own slices. Al, who was on Teddy's left, plunged his hand into the cake, smearing it over his face. Harry burst out laughing and George raised his glass._

_James proceeded to pick up his own cake and fling it at Al's face. Teddy laughed and handed Ginny his napkin as she went to clean off Al. Lily laughed in delight, smearing cake over her brothers. Soon, all the kids in the family were participating in the food fight except for Teddy and Victoire. Victoire hid behind Teddy, shielding herself from the flying food._

_George was howling with laughter, Ron and Bill were chuckling, Draco and Harry were suppressing laughter, and Percy and Hermione were furious._

"_Stop! Stop!" Hermione yelled, and Percy was scolding the kids, restraining his own daughters. _

_Teddy laughed, throwing a hand in front of his face to block a chunk of flying icing. Victoire looked up at him, her blue eyes wide._

_Teddy's hair turned teal and his eyes almost the same color whenever he was happy, and he felt the colors brightening and grinned. Victoire laughed. She always liked his teal hair, even when they didn't get along. _

_Draco was shaking his head, smirking to hide laughter, his arm on the back of Teddy's chair. _

_Teddy found it hard to believe that he had ever felt like he wasn't a part of the family. He looked around at the insane people around the table, thinking of everything they had done for him, then looked at his honorary cousin hiding behind his chair like a scared kitten, terrified of the nutcases seated around the table._

_Teddy laughed, his heart swelling with love for his crazy family._


	7. Chapter 7

Finally, Teddy's heading to Hogwarts! Feedback please! I like this scene, even if it's a little repetitive!

Chapter 7

It was a warm day, with a slight September breeze, as an excited eleven-year-old Teddy Lupin readied himself to board the train at King's Cross Station, waiting to take him off to the most exciting adventures of his life. He had already gone through the thrilling experience of sprinting through the solid brick barrier with his entire family, parents holding their children to pull them through.

The entire family was there, waiting to see him off. There had been a lot of laughs, a lot of tears, and a _lot _of hugging.

Victoire was clutching the end of Bill's jacket, hiding behind his knees similarly to the way she had hid behind Teddy at his birthday party. Her large blue eyes were watery and slightly red.

Harry knelt down to eye level with his Godson. Everyone else began a conversation with each other, having the courtesy to give Harry a moment with his Godson.

Harry fixed the collar of Teddy's shirt. "You ready, Buddy?"

Teddy looked down, nodding silently. Harry searched to make eye contact with him.

"Ted?" "I don't know what house to be in. What if I'm in Slytherin?"

Harry looked at him, smiling softly. "You know, your little brother Albus is named after the two bravest people I've ever met in my life. One of them was a Slytherin. And your Grandmother was in Slytherin. And, bless her heart, she's one of the nicest people I've ever met."

"Okay…Slytherin wouldn't be too bad. But what if I'm in _Hufflepuff_? I mean, what kind of loser gets put into _Hufflepuff_?" "Cedric Diggory," Harry said quietly.

"Who?"

"Your mom was in Hufflepuff too."

"Really?" Teddy's eyes widened.

"Yep. And you already know she was the bravest person you've ever known, even if you don't remember her."

Teddy looked down.

Harry looked into his eyes. "You know, I know some incredible people, people that I _love _in every single house at Hogwarts. It doesn't change you as a person, Ted. You're an amazing kid, and we all love you so much."

"Thanks, Harry." Teddy said. He smiled shyly as he touched Harry's cheek, giving him a throwback to Teddy's baby years.

"I've been looking through pictures of you when you were younger-wizard and muggle pictures-and I ought to say, memory lane is turning out to be the most heartbreaking road ever."

Teddy hugged his Godfather. Harry stood and allowed everyone else to have their own private moments with Teddy.

Andromeda walked towards her grandson. "Teddy, I am so proud of you but I am going to miss you more than _anything._" Her eyes filled with tears. "Promise me you'll write, kiddo."

"I will. Every day if you want."

"Every day," Andromeda agreed, kissing his hair. "If not, I will personally hunt you down," she said in her bracing voice.

"I believe that," Teddy said, nodding. She laughed and returned to talk to Harry, allowing George to talk to Teddy.

George perched on Teddy's trunk. "So, uh, stay out of trouble, keep up your marks, do well on your exams…" George joked. Teddy raised his eyebrows and George erupted into laughter. "Nah, who am I kidding?" He sobered. "Seriously, though, Ted, keep yourself safe. And write to me. Every day. And don't you dare _ever _forget for even one second that you're loved. You are _so _loved by the whole family. Always keep that in mind." He hugged him and left.

"Ted," Bill said, walking over to him. "I guess, by now, you know what I'm gonna say."

Teddy nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna say it anyway. I'm so, so proud of you, I love you, stay safe, never give up, keep up your grades, and _don't_, for the love of all that is holy, _don't _turn out like your Uncle George." He laughed on the last note, but seriousness filled his eyes. In this situation, seriousness was tears. "No, I'm only joking, but honestly, you better keep yourself safe. Can't imagine what I'd do if anything ever happened to you, or-" He shook his head. "Just stay safe. And you-you call me or write to me every week. You know, I learned how to use a muggle phone, and even had Aunt Hermione slip one in your bag. She says she taught you to use one already, so you're all set and everything." He wiped his nose, sniffling, and left before Teddy saw him cry.

Hermione and Ron knelt in front of him.

"Alright, Teddy, so you have all your books, and your phone, and your owl, and all the things you bought at Diagon Alley, and _please _tell me you didn't bring that broomstick from your Uncle George-" Hermione began frantically.

Teddy shifted in front of his suitcase.

"Hermione, give the kid a break," Ron said. "Just be careful and make sure you write, kiddo."

Teddy grinned. "Every week," he promised.

"Make that twice a week, bud," Ron amended.

"Agreed." Ron ruffled his hair and Hermione kissed him.

Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione as they returned to the others.

By now, every adult had either said goodbye to him here or at Grimmauld Place beforehand. This left the kids, his honorary cousins.

They all crowded over to him, and the adults watched, tears in their eyes.

"We're all gonna miss you, Teddy!" Albus said, hugging his waist. James hugged him from the other side, and soon everyone else had joined in, making it a huge group hug.

"I'll miss all of you. But I promise I'll visit for Christmas, and any other holiday I get the chance to."

The kids all returned to their parents after hugging him individually, but Victoire stayed behind.

She slowly walked up to him, looking incredibly beautiful.

"Hey, Toi." He had taken a liking to this nickname for her, and he was the only one that she allowed to call her that.

"Are you going to visit?" she asked, her voice breaking.

"Whenever I get the chance."

"When's the next time I'll see you?"

"Christmas, I promise."

"You better," she said, pulling him down by the neck for a hug.

Her soft air fell over his arm as he hugged her. His face was enveloped in the waves of her blonde hair, and her face tickled with his shaggy teal hair.

They pulled back after a much longer hug than generally given between cousins.

"I promise I'll write every day," Teddy vowed seriously, and Victoire began to cry. Loudly. Bill made to come towards her, but Fleur held him back, one hand over her heart.

Teddy hugged Victoire again, gently this time, soothingly.

He quickly morphed his face into a silly pig snout, making her laugh. He changed it back and hugged her again.

"Ted, you better get on the train," Harry said, as the train 'toot-toot'ed once.

"I love you guys!" Teddy called as he grabbed his bags and boarder the training, seeing each female adult with their hands on their hearts, with their husbands wrapping their arms around them. The kids were jumping up and down and waving. Teddy found an empty compartment and sat down after throwing his luggage onto the luggage rack. He placed the cage containing his owl from Draco on top of the trunk.

He waved out the window, grinning at his crying family. A boy entered the compartment.

"Excuse me? Can I sit here?" He asked.

"Sure." Teddy gestured towards the seat in front of him.

"I'm Bradley Cade." He shook Teddy's hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Teddy Lupin."

The boy had trimmed light brown hair and tanned skin. His arms were somewhat muscular, and he looked slightly older than he really was.

A group of six boys entered next. "Hey. Everyone else is full. Can we sit here?"

"Sure," Teddy and Bradley said together.

"I'm Peyton Brett," said the boy with short black hair. He had shockingly white teeth, which Teddy thought was an odd thing for him to notice.

"I'm Julian Gray," said one boy with brownish hair and deeply tanned skin.

"And I'm Everett Carter." This boy also had dark hair and tanned skin, but looked nothing like the others.

"We're Bryce and Drake Randall," said two twins. They weren't quite identical, however their facial features were similar. Bryce was darker skinned, with bleach blonde hair, and Drake, who was paler, had medium brownish hair.

The last boy introduced himself. "I'm Quinn Evans."

They all sat down. The space was somewhat cramped, but the train was full.

Teddy felt the train start moving and, with a jolt, it sunk in that he was going to Hogwarts.

He waved frantically at his family, especially at Victoire, then at Harry, Ginny, Al, James, and Lily. They waved back just as frantically. The kids began chasing the train, the parents chasing the children, as the train took off.

"Are those your parents?" the boy named Everett asked.

"What?" Teddy turned away from the window once his family had disappeared from sight. "Oh. No, the people in the front were my godparents. They've raised me though, pretty much. Because my parents died when I was a baby. And everyone else was their family members, who are like my aunts, uncles, and cousins."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Drake apologized.

Teddy shrugged.

"What house do you guys want to be in?" Bradley asked. His voice was unusually deep for a mere eleven-year-old.

"I'm hoping on Gryffindor," Bryce said, looking at his brother. "Our whole family's been there. We come from a huge family; I'm one of twelve."

"I don't really know what house," Teddy said. "I mean, my grandmother was a Slytherin and my mother was a _Hufflepuff_, which I just found out today. But _everyone _in my family I grew up with-all those people you just saw-were Gryffindors. And my dad was a Gryffindor. So I've got everything but Ravenclaw in me."

"How do they…" Julian began, then gulped. He seemed very quiet. "How do they, you know, _sort _you?"

"I heard they make you take a magic test!" Quinn put in.

"My brother told me you get to choose!" Everett argued.

"Neither of those are true, guys," Drake said. "It's a hat they put on your head and it sorts you."

Everett scoffed. "Right. A _hat_."

Teddy pulled his wand out of his pocket and admired it.

"Nice-looking wand," Everett said, leaning towards him, pulling out his own wand. "What's yours made of?"

"Yew and dragon heartstring," Teddy replied. "You?"

Everett's wand was darker than Teddy's, slimmer and shiny.

"It's mahogany and centaur tail," he replied.

"Sweet," Teddy said, sitting back. He twirled the wand between his fingers. It was less sleek than Everett's, somewhat rough which made it easier to grip.

Everett slid his wand back into his pocket, sitting back into the seat. He ran his hand over his cropped black hair. It was slightly spiky in the front, gelled so it stuck up.

"Did you dye your hair?" Bryce asked curiously.

"I'm a metamorphmagus," Teddy said quickly, then looked out the window, lost in his own thoughts. It took him a few moments to realize all seven boys were staring at him, clueless. "It means you can change your appearance on command."

"So you can look like…whatever you want?"

"Pretty much. It's kind of cool sometimes, but mostly I'm just used to it, so it seems like nothing special."

Drake nodded. "That's pretty cool."

Teddy nodded, looking out the window again. He sighed and stepped up onto the seat to retrieve his owl cage from the rack above his head. He opened the cage and set his own on the seat next to him, where it perched on the armrest, talons wrapped around it.

Teddy pulled parchment and a quill out of his trunk. He began addressing his envelope in his untidy handwriting that reminded him a lot of Harry's.

Victoire Weasley

Teddy began writing his letter to her, thinking through each word before he wrote it. It was easier to talk to people on paper in Teddy's mind. In person, it's too easy for him to say things he doesn't mean. But, on paper, he can think through it before he writes it. And if it doesn't turn out right, he can crumple up the paper and start over again. Sometimes he just didn't use his head.

Victoire,

I'm on the train on my way to Hogwarts. I miss you already, and everyone else too. I'm using the owl Draco got me to deliver this. Make sure, when you reply, that you tell him I'm at Hogwarts. I really miss the whole family and I can't wait until Christmas when I see all of you again.

Miss you lots.

Teddy

P.S. Give everyone my love.

Teddy thought about this for a moment, then shook his head.

P.P.S. Actually, don't. They might be offended that I didn't write to them. But I can't wait to see you at the holidays.

Teddy handed the letter in the envelope to his owl, then slid open the window and allowed the owl to fly out into the dawn-breaking sky. He watched as the beautiful owl flew away, flapping its feathery wings against the warm breeze in the crisp September air.

"Who are you writing to?" the quiet one, Julian, asked softly.

"Her name's Victoire, she's kind of my cousin, not by blood though."

"Was she the hot one with the blonde hair?" Bradley asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?" Bradley repeated. "She was…"

"Yeah, I know. But she's only nine."

Bradley blew out his breath. "For a nine year old, man…"

Teddy nodded once. "Yeah. I got it."

"Have you guys…you know, started doing magic yet?" Julian asked nervously.

"Nah. Well, I mean…accidentally, yeah," Teddy said. "Actually, I have a broom, so I played Quidditch with my family," Teddy answered. All seven boys looked terrified, as though they were way behind him already. "Don't worry about it," he reassured them quickly. "You don't have to start yet. You're not supposed to, even."

Bryce sighed in relief. "So, what are you guys? Half-blood, pure blood, muggle born?"

"Pure blood," Teddy answered.

"Half," Everett replied. "Mum's a muggle, Dad's a wizard."

"Pure," Bryce and Drake said together.

"Muggle born," Quinn told them.

"I'm half blood," Julian said quietly.

"Muggle born," Bradley replied.

A woman stopped in front of their compartment. "Anything from the trolley?" she offered.

Teddy shook his head, raising a hand in acknowledged. The woman smiled and moved on to the next compartment.

As Teddy looked out the window at the sun slowly setting on the horizon, he saw the enormous castle loom into view.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The train came to a slow stop in front of the enormous castle before them. Teddy was nearly hanging out the window, his jaw dropping nearly down to the train tracks as he stared at the enormous, sprawling structure. It was the most incredible thing he had ever seen. The setting sun was behind the castle, illuminating it from behind against the slowly darkening sky blanketed by soft, light, fluffy clouds that were slowly disappearing as the moon began to reveal itself.

People began disembarking the train. Teddy grabbed his empty owl cage and his trunk from the rack and followed the seven boys he had sat with off of the train. They walked down the aisles towards the front of the train.

Teddy thanked the conductor, who was standing with his hands folded in front of the doors. He tipped his hat towards Teddy as he struggled to get his luggage of the train.

As soon as Teddy's feet hit the ground, he found himself standing in front of the most enormous man he had ever seen. Was _man _even the right word?

Teddy gaped at him, his head slowly tilting up and up until his neck was craned uncomfortably. The man's large belly blocked Teddy's view of his face. The man stepped forward and Teddy staggered back, not wanting to be squished by the enormous man.

"Firs' years!" he was bellowing. "Firs' years this way! This way fer the firs' years!"

"Excuse me, sir!" Teddy called and the man looked down.

"Bloody hell, it's Teddy Lupin!" the man exclaimed. "Pleasure! Pleasure ter meet yeh! I'm Rubeus Hagrid, keeper o' keys en' grounds here at Hogwarts!"

He shook Teddy's hand with such force that Teddy feared his arm may have popped out of its socket. He massaged his shoulder.

"Nice to meet you, Professor Hagrid," he said.

Hagrid laughed gruffly. "I ain't no professor, just plain ole Hagrid."

"Okay, nice to meet you then, Hagrid."

"Yeh've got ter come over fer tea sometime!"

"I'd love to," Teddy agreed, nodding.

He then followed in the direction that Hagrid was pointing. He found himself facing a grand lake, the moon reflecting off the shimmering water in the September night.

"Four ter a boat!" Hagrid called, lowering himself into a boat, taking up the entire thing.

Teddy, Everett, Bradley, and Julian took one boat, and Bryce, Drake, Quinn, and Peyton took another. The boats set off automatically towards the grand, incredible, ornate castle before them.

Teddy was bouncing up and down in his seat excitedly. He couldn't imagine what the inside of Hogwarts could possibly look like, but he assumed it was absolutely beautiful. The boats sailed smoothly over the lake.

"Wow," Julian breathed. The boats stopped at the banks of the lake on the other side. Hagrid had arrived first, and was standing on the side. He grabs Teddy's hand and yanked him onto the land. Teddy flew forward, crashing onto the ground. Julian shied away from Hagrid.

"I'm good, I can do it," he said, declining Hagrid's help. Teddy and his seven new friends walked up to the doors of the castle. They paused apprehensively, not sure if they should go in.

"Go on in, all o' yeh!" Hagrid called, waving his hands towards the door. Teddy led the way nervously. They found themselves face-to-face with a skinny old woman with emerald green velvety robes.

"Er…hello," Teddy said hesitantly.

"Well, if it isn't Teddy Lupin!" she exclaimed, removing her glasses and shaking his hand. "I knew your parents. Great, great people! And your Godfather…well, he was my favorite student of all time."

Teddy smiled tightly. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Professor McGonogal."

Teddy wasn't sure whether to introduce himself or not, since she clearly already knew who he was. "Nice to meet you," he repeated.

Professor McGonogal turned sharply on her heel towards the grand doors in front of her, and pushed them open.

"Follow me," she said to the large group of first-years.

The hall was filled with ornate gold, candles, and four long wooden tables. In the front was a stage with another long table that was perpendicular to the others. But Teddy thought the most incredible thing in the hall was the number of students and staff members sitting there, eyes wide and excited, gaping at the first years.

Teddy, wishing he wasn't first in line, followed her awkwardly down the aisle between the tables, feeling people's eyes on him. He felt as though hundreds of eyes of various colors were staring at him solely. He knew the kids were watching everyone, but he felt so incredibly vulnerable at the moment.

McGonogal turned on her heel again to face the first years who trailed down the aisle between the tables in the enormous hall.

Next to her was a four-legged stool with a rough, patched hat lying on it.

"Now, when I call your name, you will sit on the stool here, and I will place this hat on your head. The hat will sort you into one of the following houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw." She cleared her throat and stepped to the side, unrolling a large piece of parchment.

"Blake Aeribella."

A pretty girl with dark hair walked up to the seat nervously. She sat down.

Teddy looked around as the hall was dead silent. The girl flinched slightly, but Teddy didn't notice anything happening. Confused, he watched closely as the girl nodded as though someone had asked her a question.

He jumped nearly a foot when he heard a loud voice yell, "Ravenclaw!"

"Who said that?" Teddy hissed, looking around. The girl stood up and walked shakily over to the Ravenclaw table, shaking hands with a few people.

"Logan Asher," Professor McGonogal called.

A boy walked up to the stool, a smirk on his face. McGonogal placed the hat on his head and, after just a moment, the voice came again. "Slytherin!" The boy grinned and walked over to the Slytherin table, hearing a small applause.

"Keegan Blaire."

This was a shy-looking boy with brownish hair.

"Hufflepuff!" The voice announced and the Hufflepuff table applauded politely, a few people sliding over to make room for him.

"Aidan Brady."

"Ravenclaw!"

Teddy still had no idea where the voice was coming from.

"Peyton Brett."

"Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor applause was much more thunderous than the other houses. Everyone stood, clapping and cheering for their new house member. Teddy's new friend grinned, looking relieved, as he sat down, shaking hands with the people around him.

"Nathan Brooks."

"Gryffindor!"

"Sapphire Brynn."

A pale girl with very dark, long hair and pale, icy blue eyes walked up to the stool and placed the hat on her own head.

After a moment, Teddy heard, "Slytherin!"

The girl stood up and walked over to the Slytherin table.

"Bradley Cade."

Teddy's new friend glanced at him nervously, then headed up to the stool. The hat sat on his head for several minutes. Bradley's face was getting greener and greener as he waited.

"Gryffindor!"

Teddy grinned at Bradley's relieved face and applauded. The Gryffindor table applauded again.

"Trey Carson."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Everett Carter."

Everett walked up nervously and McGonogal laid the hat on his head. He looked around the room nervously as he waited.

"Eh…Gryffindor!"

Everett jumped up, shooting his fist into the air in victory. "_Yes_!" he hissed, running to the Gryffindor table.

"Tucker Chace."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Sophia Chariot."

"Gryffindor!" "Bronson Dallas."

"Hufflepuff!" "Elizabeth Dever." This girl looked very sweet, with soft eyes and silky, light brown hair.

"Gryffindor!"

"Dustin Elliot."

"Slytherin!"

"Shane Elliot."

Teddy wondered if the boys were brothers. He stood on his tiptoes to compare their appearances. Shane was tanned, with shaggy dark hair, and wore a grin, while Dustin had pale skin, trimmed dark hair, and an icy glare.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Quinn Evans."

Teddy watched Quinn sit on the stool, and flinched as the hat touched his head.

"Gryffindor!"

"Lexis Faith."

"Gryffindor!"

"Julian Gray."

Julian looked ready to cry as he waited to be sorted. His soft, shy face was worried, his lip red form biting it constantly.

"Gryffindor!"

"Bridgette Gwendolyn."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Wendy Harper."

"Hufflepuff!" "India Haven."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Francia Hayden."

"Slytherin!" the voice shouted before the hat even brushed the tips of her curly black hair.

"Payton Hunter." This girl had dark hair and green eyes.

"Gryffindor!"

"Kelsey Ivory."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Emerson Jade."

"Slytherin!"

"Preston James."

" Hufflepuff!"

"Celia Justice."

"Gryffindor!"

"Tristan Kennedy."

"Gryffindor!"

"Brett Kingston."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Jackson Levi."

"Slytherin!"

"Chad Logan."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Teddy Lupin." McGonogal smiled tightly as she read Teddy's name.

Teddy suddenly felt like his legs were spaghetti. People looked around, waiting for someone to walk up to the stool, but no one had approached.

"Teddy Lupin?" Professor McGonogal called again.

Bryce, who was still next to Teddy, pushed him forward slightly. Teddy felt like every sound was echoing in his ears as he walked shakily up to the stool. He turned to face the hall as he sat on the stool. He jumped slightly when the hat touched his head. He saw Professor McGonogal step back.

"Hmmm…" he heard, and jumped in surprise. Had the hat just…talked? "Interesting…" the voice continued. "Son of a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff. Grandson of a Slytherin. Raised by Gryffindors. Difficult. Very difficult. You're very smart…you'd do well in Ravenclaw. Your mother was in Hufflepuff."

Teddy stiffened. Had the hat taken this long for anyone else?

"But the good in your heart earned from living without parents…you've got a heart of gold. Gryffindor!" it bellowed.

Teddy jumped up, grinning. The Gryffindor table burst into applause. Teddy went to sit next to Everett, Quinn, Bradley, Peyton and Julian. He shook hands with several random people at his table.

"Welcome!" many people said warmly, shaking his hand.

Teddy's heart felt as though it was swelling. He beamed. Harry and Ginny would be so proud of him when they found out.

"Savannah Lutz."

"Gryffindor!"

"Honor Marie."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Katie Marshall."

"Gryffindor!"

"Kirsten Memphis."

"Hufflepuff!"

"Kendra Noel."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Cassandra Paisley."

"Slytherin!"

"Christian Parker."

"Ravenclaw."

"Jocelyn Pearl."

"Gryffindor!"

"Emily Putman."

"Gryffindor!"

"Jasmine Rae."

"Slytherin!"

"Bryce Randall." Bryce looked deeply at his brother before approaching the stool.

"Gryffindor!" Bryce grinned, stopped on his way to the table to hug his brother bracingly, then continued to the table and sat across from Teddy.

"Drake Randall." Drake crossed himself quickly, looking at his brother quickly. He sat on the stool, looking like he was praying.

"Gryffindor!"

"Leighton Reese."

"Ravenclaw!'

"Carl Shea."

"Gryffindor!"

"Courtney Spade." This girl was bleach-blonde with green eyes.

"Slytherin!"

"Ayla Spinnet."

"Gryffindor!" The dark-haired girl ran to the Gryffindor table and sat next to a boy who looked to be a second year, who Teddy assumed was her brother.

"Brooklyn Sienna."

"Ravenclaw!"

"Austin Trenton."

"Gryffindor!"

"Sheila Violet."

"Slytherin!"

"Kylie Winter."

"Ravenclaw!"

McGonogal put the sorting hat back on the stool and rolled up the parchment.

"This concludes our sorting ceremony. I would now like to announce Head Boy and Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. This year's Head Boy, from Gryffindor house, is David England." There was a loud applause. "Head Girl, also from Gryffindor House, is Leighton Grace. Congratulations to both of you. Now that you have all been sorted into your houses, I would appreciate if you would listen to me as I give my welcome speech."

She stepped behind the large, ornate podium and held her wand to her lips to magnify her voice. "I am very pleased to welcome the first-year students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and I am also very pleased to see returning students again. Students are reminded that the third-floor corridor is forbidden, and the Forbidden Forest is also off-limits." She cleared her throat and waved her hands. Teddy wondered what she was doing until the table in front of him was suddenly filled with food.

"Awesome!" Bryce burst out, squirming quickly with excitement, jaw dropping.

Teddy dug in, his eyes widening in amazement at the varieties of food in front of him. He grabbed a chicken leg, and dug his teeth into it, tearing the meat off the bone. A girl with light, soft-looking blonde hair and green eyes looked over at Teddy.

"Hi," she introduced herself. "Are you Teddy Lupin?"

Teddy nodded and gave a friendly wave.

"I'm Ayla Spinnet."

"Oh-" Teddy said through a mouthful of food, recognition crossing his face. He dropped the drum stick on his plate. "My Godfather knew your mom, I think! Is your mom Alicia Spinnet?"

"Yeah. Your godfather is Harry Potter, isn't he?"

Teddy nodded.

"My dad was Quidditch captain when your godfather became seeker."

"Who's your dad?"

"Oliver Wood. He and my mom got divorced, and my brother and I kept my mom's last name when dad disappeared."

Teddy nodded awkwardly, not knowing how to respond. Ayla looked just as awkward, seemingly wishing she hadn't said that.

"Nice to meet you." Teddy turned back to his food and shoveled some mashed potatoes into his mouth.

By the end of the feast, he had eaten so much that his stomach felt like it was on the verge of exploding, unable to contain all of the food.

McGonogal stood after dessert was served, which was just as much quantity as the entrée, and the food continuously replenished itself.

"We now ask that the first years remain in the hall, while all other students report to their common rooms. All prefects are also asked to remain."

The vast majority of the students stood up and, with an incredible amount of raucous, bustled out of the hall. Teddy looked at his new friends, wondering what was going to happen.

"In a few moments, prefects will escort all first years to their common rooms and show them to their dormitories. Welcome, first years," McGonogal concluded, and watched with a sweet smile on her face as the Gryffindors took the lead.

A boy with thick light brown hair stood up. "Alright, Gryffindor boys, follow me. I'm Derek Mitchell."

A pretty girl with a similar hair color stood up. "I'm Jamie Parker. Gryffindor girls, follow me."

Teddy followed Derek, with Bryce, Drake, Everett, Bradley, Quinn, and Peyton following him.

They exited the Great Hall and walked through the ornate, decorative hallways until they reached a huge marble staircase.

"Watch your step," Derek warned, hopping onto the staircase, smirking confidently. Not sure what he meant, Teddy and his friends walked up the staircase after him. Just as they were about to reach the staircase, Teddy suddenly felt movement beneath his feet.

"Whoa, I just got dizzy," he mumbled.

"No, you didn't," Everett squeaked, looking rather pale.

"You guys will get used to it," Derek promised, grinning.

Teddy nodded, loosening his grip on the railing as the staircase came to a stop. It was now connected to a different landing.

"I just-I just don't like heights," he muttered, embarrassed.

They went up several staircases this way and finally reached a portrait of a fat woman in an overly tight pink, old-fashioned dress.

"Ruffle Snidget," Derek said to the painting.

"What the…" Teddy murmured, and Bradley shrugged at him, looking confused.

The portrait smiled and swung open.

There was a chorus oh "whoa…"'s from the crowd of first-year boys. Derek laughed and stepped aside, gesturing for them to walk through the hole behind the portrait. Teddy looked at him apprehensively then climbed through, looking around.

It was decorated with several portraits. Various staircases led to wooden doors into unknown rooms. Red and gold furniture sat atop the carpet of similar colors.

"Awesome," Teddy breathed, looking around in awe. Derek grinned.

"Pretty cool, right? You got the best house, too. I saw the Hufflepuff common room once because I was dating this girl and-well, the dormitories look-" He cut himself off, realizing that his sentence took a wrong turn. He cleared his throat. "Anyway, the common room sucks. I've seen Slytherin's common room too, and Gryffindor is the best." He turned away awkwardly.

"Alright, guys, come on, I'll show you your dormitories." he led them up one of the staircases. "Boys, you're on the _right. Remember that. If you try to go into the girl's dormitory…well, if you do, then way to go, kid. But, seriously, it's charmed, it's not pretty. Believe me, I learned the hard way. Your luggage is already by your bed. No trading beds or anything, they're all assigned." he clapped his hands together once. "Alright, guys! Have a good night, find me if you need anything."_

_He turned around and left as soon as the boys had filed into their dormitories. Teddy searched for his luggage. He was by one of the windows. Bradley was to his left and Everett was to his right. Across from him were Drake and Bryce, with Peyton and Quinn to the right of their beds. The dormitory looked recently renovated, and there was a second room attached with a red and gold curtain separating the that was currently open. The rest of the boys were on the opposite side of the curtain. _

_Teddy lounged on his bed. The mattresses were surprisingly plush, and the pillows were quite fluffy. He opened his trunk and began placing his clothing in the nightstand dresser. The truth was, Hermione had taught him a little bit of magic and he knew a spell to do this for him, but he knew he couldn't do magic in front of his friends, since he wasn't supposed to know anything yet. _

_After a few hours, the lights were turned out and the boys all went to bed, while Teddy lay awake. He could hear Bradley snoring next to him. Teddy silently rolled over and open the top drawer of his nightstand, then pulled out his wand. He yelled the piece of yew with dragon heartstring in his hand then molded so well into the crooks of his fingers. He smiled at the only piece of proof of his magical ability, the embarkation to the biggest adventure of his life. _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Teddy looked at the schedule in his hand, confused, as he walked up the stairs. This year, they allowed the second through seventh years to have the first day off so that the incoming first years could have an orientation day. Teddy was currently trying to find all of his classrooms in the huge building. He was so focused that he ran right into someone.

"Oh-sorry!" The boy exclaimed. He looked at Teddy. "Hi! I saw you at the feast last night-Teddy, right?" Teddy nodded vigorously. "I'm Mason Gabriel, I'm a second year. You look lost. Can I help you find anything?"

"Actually, yeah," Teddy said gratefully. "Can you tell me where the Transfiguration room is?"

"Of course. Follow me."

He led Teddy down the long corridor. "So, you don't have any wizard family members?"

"No, I do!" Teddy assured him quickly. "But they're all younger than me." Before Mason could respond, Teddy continued. "Well, they're not my family, not_ really_. My Godfather is Harry Potter. So, his kids are my God-siblings, and I guess his nieces and nephews aren't really related to me. I don't think there's a such thing as 'god-cousins' but I just call them my cousins. Harry's like my dad. I was raised by my grandmother after my parents died, but Harry's really the one I grew up with."

Mason nodded. He gestured towards the door they stood in front of. "Here it is."

"Oh, thanks!" Teddy scribbled a note on his paper that read, 'down long corridors.'

"No problem," Mason said politely. "Anything else I can help you find?"

Teddy checked his schedule. "No, I think that might be it."

"Great. And if you ever need help finding anything, there are certain portraits you can ask. You can notice things in the paintings, don't ask any of the paintings that have curtains painted in on the sides, those are all portraits of crazy people and they'll yell at you. But most of the portraits can really help you, they'll even walk through the paintings and take you there. Worst case scenario, you can ask one of the ghosts. Just _don't _ask Peeves-he's this poltergeist that will totally mess with you if he gets the chance."

"Alright. Thanks, Mason. I'll keep that in mind."

Mason nodded politely and left.

As soon as Mason was out of eyesight, Teddy realized he had no idea whatsoever where the common room was.

"Damn!" he turned to one of the paintings. "Excuse me?" he said shyly. The painting did nothing. "Excuse me!"

"Dear God, boy! Can't you see I'm resting?"

Teddy jumped. He had seen these portraits before at Grimmauld Place, but wasn't used to these new people. "Sorry, sorry. But I was wondering if you could tell me where the Gryffindor Common Room is."

"GRYFFINDOR?" It bellowed and Teddy stumbled back. "How _dare _you mention _Gryffindor _to me! I'm a Slytherin!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Teddy exclaimed, and ran away from the corridor. He ran straight into a ghost, nearly running right through it. "Sorry!"

"Hello, there. Are you a Gryffindor?" the ghost asked. Teddy nodded fervently.

"I can't find my Common Room."

"Oh! Well, follow me, young boy!"

Teddy exhaled gratefully, following him.

"I'm Nearly Headless Nick," the ghost introduced himself.

"I…don't know what that means…"

The ghost reached up an arm and pulled the top of his head towards his shoulder. With an odd noise, all but the very edge of the skin on one side of his neck detached itself from the rest of his body. Teddy yelped in disgust and the ghost chuckled.

"They would never let me join the headless hunt!" The ghost said stiffly, pushing his head back up. "Anyway, you are…?"

"Teddy Lupin."

"You don't say!" he exclaimed in surprise. "I knew your father, he was a professor here! And isn't Harry-"

"My godfather. Yes."

"Ah, Harry was always one of my favorite students. Then again, as were his parents, and also your father. They were friends, you know. Harry's father and your father."

Teddy nodded. "Yeah. Best friends."

"Well, here's the common room," the ghost said, gesturing towards the portrait. "You know the password?"

Teddy nodded. "Thanks."

"And, Teddy, just know that…you should be proud of your parents. I know they're looking down at you, so proud of you. And you need to know that they're the type of people that you should be proud to have as parents."

Teddy looked down at his sneakers. He hated when people said things like this. Did they not understand that he loved them regardless?

"Thanks," he murmured.

"Nice meeting you," the ghost said, and drifted away. Teddy turned to the portrait.

"Ruffle Snidget."

The portrait gave a sly smile and swung open. Teddy entered the common room. Bradley was sitting on one of the chairs.

"Hey!" Teddy greeted him, sitting down.

"Hey, did you check out all your classes?"

"Yeah, man, this castle is _huge_. Did you?"

"Nah, I just got up."

Teddy looked at his watch. "At 3:30 in the afternoon."

Bradley shrugged. "Yeah."

Teddy let out a laugh, putting his feet up.

The cell phone Hermione had given him rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Teddy!" Hermione exclaimed sweetly, sounding excited to see him. "I've got everyone on speaker phone here."

"Hey, everyone!"

"Teddy? Teddy! Hey!" Teddy heard Ron bellowing into the phone. "Can he hear me?" Ron asked more quietly to the others.

"Uncle Ron, you don't have to scream, just talk like I'm sitting right in front of you."

"Oh…Okay. Wait, can you see me?"

"No, Ronald," Hermione said sternly.

"How's it going?" Teddy asked his family.

"Everything's great!" Teddy's heart felt enlightened as soon as he heard Harry's voice. He could tell Harry was grinning. "Hey, Ted."

"Uncle Harry! How are you?"

"Dad! Who are you talking to?" came James' voice.

"Teddy."

"Teddy!" Teddy heard two excited, high-pitched, young boy's voices, and assumed James and Al had just come in.

"Hey, James. Hey, Al."

"Did you say Teddy?" came Lily's three-year-old voice.

"Hey, Lily," Teddy greeted his baby cousin. He could hear Hugo behind her, where he was always tagging along.

"Hey, Hugo," Teddy greeted him. Bradley gave Teddy a strange look, probably wondering how many people were on the other side of the phone line.

"So, Teddy, how's Hogwarts?" came Bill's voice.

Before Teddy could answer, he heard another voice. A voice that made his heart leap, and he almost dropped the cell phone.

"Daddy, is that Teddy?"

"Victoire," Teddy said bluntly. "H-Hi."

"Hi, Teddy. How's Hogwarts?"

"It's, uh, it's great," he said after a pause, regaining his composure. He was immensely relieved that she was there, talking to him.

"Well, Ted, we should probably go, I think this phony thingy is messed up, it keeps beeping or something, I don't know what's happening," Ron announced.

"Alright. Thanks for calling. I'll write to you guys tomorrow. Love you guys."

"Love you, Teddy!" Everyone chorused. Teddy hung up the phone.

"How many people were you talking to?" Bradley asked him.

"My whole family," Teddy told him, putting the phone on the table beside him.

"Oh," Bradley said vaguely, looking at his schedule. "Okay, what does all this mean? Is this, like, a list of classes to choose from?"

"No, these are the courses you're required to take," Teddy explained. Bradley looked at him incredulously. Teddy raised his eyebrows, wondering why Bradley was so confused.

"Oh," Bradley laughed. "I thought you said they were _all _required." He forced a laugh as though he was hoping he was wrong.

Teddy nodded slowly. He patted his friend's shoulder once. "Yeah."

Bradley groaned and threw down his schedule.

"It's okay, they won't be boring like muggle classes and stuff. They'll be fun. We get to learn _magic_, Brad. How awesome is that?"

Bradley sighed. "I guess that's pretty cool."

"Come on, Brad. We've waited for this our whole lives! It's gonna be great!"

"Alright, I'll go find these classes. Wanna come?"

"Sure. I just need to go get something." Teddy walked into his dormitory, checked to make sure no one was around, and opened his nightstand. He grabbed the map that Harry had given him in case he got lost again. Teddy tucked it into his shirt pocket and left the dormitory. "Alright. We can go now."

"Cool." Bradley opened the portrait hole and left the common room with Teddy.

They found the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom last.

"This place looks stupid," Bradley commented boringly and Teddy looked at him exasperatedly.

"Come on, Bradley!"

"What? Look! The room is all…_dark_ and stuff."

Teddy rolled his eyes, laughing. "Anyway, let's head back to the common room. It's almost time for dinner."

Bradley followed him down the hallway, where they reached a dead end.

"Damn." Teddy whipped out the map.

"What's that?"

"My Godfather gave it to me, it's a map."

He tried to block Bradley's view by turning his shoulder against him, but Bradley kept on looking.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he vowed. The ink slowly faded onto the map.

"What-what are you doing?" Bradley asked curiously.

"Shh," Teddy shushed him, squinting at the map. "How does this thing work?" he murmured to himself.

On the parchment was a map of Hogwarts. It seemed like a regular map until…shapes began moving on the map. _Moving_. Figures of people began moving around the map, with names written under them. Teddy spotted his own name, right next to Bradley's.

"Oh, I get it…" Bradley muttered. "Like, it shows where we are."

"Oh, cool." "It shows…where everyone is…" Bradley murmured. "Bloody hell, where did you get this?"

"My, uh, my Godfather," Teddy replied.

"Sick," Bradley muttered, grinning and nodding in approval.

"Well, there's the common room," Teddy said. "This way." He pointed to the left. "Up these steps."

"Sweet." Bradley shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans, making Teddy notice his attire.

"Brad-you were supposed to wear robes."

Bradley shrugged. "We don't have classes today, man."

Teddy laughed once, shaking his head, and returned to his walk back to the common room.

"So, how's it going with the blonde?" Bradley asked him.

"Victoire?"

Bradley gave him a look that said, 'duh.'

They reached the common room and Teddy gave the password.

"I don't know," Teddy said helplessly, flopping down on an armchair. "She's my…"

"_God-cousin_?" Bradley asked, struggling to keep a straight face, kicking his feet up on the table in front of him. He wiggled his hips slightly to get comfortable and rammed his hands into the pockets of his light jeans.

Teddy sighed. "Yeah."

"You're not _actually _related. Why don't you just…"

Teddy raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"I don't know, kiss her or something."

"I don't know…" Teddy said, shifting uncomfortably. "I'm eleven. I can wait."

"Oh-sorry-I didn't realize that this was the _girl's _dormitory," Bradley joked, smirking.

"We're in the common room," Teddy sneered, breaking a grin and Bradley rolled his eyes.

"You know what I meant. You're a dude. Have you never kissed a girl?"

"Of course I have," Teddy said, a small purple streak forming in his hair.

"Who?" Bradley demanded skeptically.

"Okay, fine, I haven't," Teddy said, folding his arms. Bradley's jaw dropped, and he looked ready to burst out laughing. "Don't!" Teddy begged, his eyes pleading.

Bradley closed his mouth, attempting to contain his laughter. He shook his head and held up his hands, grinning.

Suddenly, Bryce, Drake, Everett, Julian, Peyton, and Quinn entered the common room.

"Hey, guys," Quinn said, flopping down.

"Alright, guys, get this," Bradley began, slinging his arm over the back of his chair and looking at his friends. "You guys have kissed girls before, right?"

Bryce and Drake burst into sniggers, and the other six boys looked at them.

"Bryce, uh…" Drake began. "Bryce has been around."

Bradley chuckled and turned to Teddy, eyebrows raised, hands spread, as if this proved his point.

"Well…I haven't," Julian said, perching on the arm of Teddy's chair.

Everett sat down. "I have a girlfriend, but we haven't kissed yet."

"You, Peyton?" Bradley asked.

Peyton smirked and nodded. "My girl goes here. We grew up together." he snapped his fingers and smirked again.

"Who is she?" Teddy asked.

"Savannah Lutz."

Quinn's jaw dropped. "Savannah? I met her at the sorting, she's hot!"

"Well, don't sound so surprised!" Peyton snapped, and Quinn held up his hands apologetically.

"Anyway, how do you know her?" Teddy asked.

"We were neighbors since I was, like, seven."

"Nice." Bradley fist-bumped him.

"It's not that big of a deal," Teddy said quietly. Drake, Bryce, Bradley, Peyton, and Quinn all snorted. "And she's only nine, anyway!" "Oh, so we're talking about someone specific!" Quinn flopped down next to Teddy. "The hot blonde at the train station?"

Teddy sighed. "Yes," he said shortly. "Her name is Victoire."

Quinn nodded slowly, looking forward, then turned to Teddy. "That's a pretty hot name."

Teddy leapt up from the couch, flinging himself into the air. "No! Guys! Leave me alone, she's nine years old, she's my best friend, and she's my god-cousin!"

"That's not a real thing, Teddy-" Quinn began, sitting up, and resting his elbows on his knees.

"No! Leave me alone!" Teddy said, and ran out of the common room.

He barreled down the steps and walked swiftly and angrily through the corridors of the castle until he reached a small fountain-like structure in a side-hallway. He sat on the edge of the fountain, elbows on his knees, head in his hands.

Teddy sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Hermione's number. She and Harry were the only family members who understood how to use cell phones, and Harry would know what he was doing if he asked to talk to Victoire.

"Teddy! How are you?" Hermione answered enthusiastically.

"I'm great, how's everything there?" "Everything's fantastic, Albus and Lily are here, hanging out with Hugo and Rose."

"Oh, great, can I talk to them?" Teddy hadn't thought about it, but he was eager to talk to favorite God-brother, Al.

"Sure!" Hermione said cheerfully. He could picture her covering the phone with her hand as she called for her children and niece and nephew.

"Teddy!" he heard excited, young voices calling.

"Hey, guys, how's it going?" Teddy asked, his face breaking into a grin at the sound of their voices.

After talking to them for a few minutes, Hermione took the phone back.

"Hey, Teddy, Victoire just got here-" she began.

_Jackpot_.

"So I'm going to have to let you go-"

"No, no, no!" Teddy said, aware that he was sounding too urgent.

"What?"

"Uh, I just, uh-it's just that, I, uh, was planning on talking to you for a while. What's Victoire doing there?"

"Oh, she got in trouble with Bill, so he sent her off to hang out with her _least _favorite Aunt and Uncle."

Teddy snorted. Victoire hated Ron for his distasteful humor and strongly disliked Hermione for being such a high figure for her to live up to in the academic department.

"Can I…can I talk to her?"

Teddy could hear a smile in Hermione's voice as she said, "Sure, here she is."

"Teddy? Teddy?"

"Hey, Toi, it's me," Teddy said, his face immediately erupting into a huge smile at the sound of her voice.

"How's Hogwarts?"

"Oh, Victoire, it's _amazing_. It's huge, and I just checked out all my classrooms today. I've already made seven friends here."

"Really?" came her sweet voice.

"Yeah. H-how come you never responded to my letter?"

Victoire sighed. "Um, hold on."

Teddy waited as he heard Victoire cross into a different bedroom. He heard the click of a door closing.

"Look, Teddy, I'm sorry. My Dad doesn't have an owl anymore, and I didn't know what to do to your owl, so I just let him alone and he flew away. Did he get back to you?"

"_She_. But, yeah, she's here. I named her Hedwig. You know, like Harry's owl."

"Right. Think he told me that once or twice."

Teddy snorted.

"Fifty times," Victoire amended, and Teddy could hear the grin in her voice. Teddy laughed.

He leaned back, looking up at the ceiling, unable to keep the soft smile off of his face. "So how are things?" he asked.

"Things are okay. I got in trouble with Dad, so he's punished me by sending me off to hang out with Ron and Hermione for a week."

"Yeah, Hermione told me. What'd you do?" he asked, resting his elbows on his knees.

He heard her sigh. "I, um…how do I phrase it? My dad has a rule about good examples or something."

"Yeah, and?"

"He also has a 'no-dating until I'm, like, fifteen' rule."

"Oh, uh…uh-huh."

"Yeah, and I, uh…" she fell silent guiltily. "I kissed a guy. In front of Dominique."

Teddy nearly dropped the phone, his heart sinking nearly to the floor.

"Oh," he said quietly.

"Yeah. Dad was pretty mad."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Teddy said, voice quiet with pain. "Look, I gotta go, Toi."

"Oh-okay. Bye, Teddy."

"Yeah, see you." Teddy hung up, shaking his head, and shoved the phone in his pocket. He dropped his head into his hands.

"Hey," he heard a voice say. Julian was standing about ten feet away.

"Hey," Teddy said in a dead voice.

"The guys got worried. You were gone a while." he sat next to him, looking ahead. "Are you-are you okay?"

"I, uh…" Teddy laughed once, shaking his head, tears forming behind his eyes. "That girl… Victoire…she kissed someone."

Julian looked at Teddy, then looked ahead, then back at Teddy. "That _sucks_, man."

"Yeah, it does."

Julian put a hand bracingly on Teddy's shoulder.

"She's…nine. Isn't she?" Julian asked tentatively.

Teddy nodded. "Yeah. She's nine. You know, _I _thought that I couldn't make a move on her because she was too young. I was ready to wait until she got to Hogwarts-hell, I was ready to wait until she was _fifteen_-but no, she was off kissing some other guy. The only reason I never kissed her is because I _thought _she wasn't ready."

"You really like this girl, don't you?" Julian asked.

"I thought I did!"

"Maybe it's for the best."

"_How_?"

"My parents," Julian began. "They knew each other since they were ten. They were each others' first boyfriend or girlfriend. Their _only _boyfriend or girlfriend. _Ever_. _Until_…they got divorced when I was five."

"Really?"

"Yeah. If you spend so much time with someone, and you _never _experience _anything _else, or any_one else…you'll just end up wanting to get around more. When you're older. So, at some point or another, you two are both going to go out with other people. Love other people. I mean, you're nine and eleven, you have your entire lives to be together if that's what you choose to do."_

_Teddy smiled and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Thanks, Jules." He consulted his watch. "Alright, let's head to dinner."_

_Julian helped Teddy up, grinning broadly. He slapped him on the back and they headed down the hallway for dinner._


End file.
